etymologyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шахматы
chess (n.) 13c., from Old French esches "chessmen," plural of eschec "game of chess, chessboard; checkmate" (see check (n.)), from the key move of the game. Modern French still distinguishes échec "check, blow, rebuff, defeat," from plural échecs "chess." The original word for "chess" is Sanskrit chaturanga "four members of an army" -- elephants, horses, chariots, foot soldiers. This is preserved in Spanish ajedrez, from Arabic (al) shat-ranj, from Persian chatrang, from the Sanskrit word. The chess pieces are the block alphabet which shapes thoughts; and these thoughts, although making a visual design on the chessboard, express their beauty abstractly, like a poem. Duchamp, address to New York State Chess Association, Aug. 30, 1952 А в португальском священое писание - santo escrita. вот и этимология санскрита. Сан-сокращение, а сам -- искажение. Чисто европейское происхождение слова. Скрипт. Chaturanga хотелось бы по тупому от английского chattering-болтовня(оно за шахматами и болтают), но это по-простому. Но есть вариант: так как имеется корень га-путь- дорога, явно из русского. Основа шат «холм, пригорок» также встречается в ареале финноязычной гидронимии бассейна Оки, Шатура, что скорее всего и есть се тура – гора, интересен сам район, на стыке двух областей с очень непонятной историей. Возможно река и дорога место изобретения игры. и тура в виде шахматной фигуры. В индонизийском-catur, какой то странный обрезок от слова Chaturanga из «санскрита» И что самое интересное, мещерские корни обнаруживаются в валлийском названии шахмат - gwydd bwyll по корням - гусь здравомыслие, А нам то хорошо известно, что город, ныне Гусь-хрустальный Расположен в Мещёре на реке Гусь, в 63 км к югу от Владимира, а Шатура совсем рядом. См https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шатура Тогда и этимология слова гусь в валлийском тянет на ТОТ ЕЩЕ ГУСЬ, играл GOOD, Как бог –GOD-GOT, БЫЛ, да уехал. Короче, дословно БОГ БЫЛ в этой игре.. И что еще более интересно в армянском гусь-sag, ну прямо так с шагом совпадение, дышать зализнякам - нечем. Реанимировать неохота. В норвежском-sjakk, ну прямо рядом Армения и Норвегия. Гусь очень смахивает на Гуситов и всю историю с чешским сопротивлением католичеству. Что интересно в этой истории, то там обнаруживается еще один Юлий Цезарь, под именем кардинал Джулиано Чезарини 1431 году. Что наводит на определенные мысли в рамках новой хронологии, По Фоменко. Странные совпадения если не сказать больше, Знаменитый создатель классической хронологии Скалигер, сам себя называл юлием цезарем, как и папашка его.. скорее всего выдуманный.. шахматы -Ficheall-в ирландском, очень смахивает на рыбу всю(из англиского fisher) ловит все. Так только мастер играть умеет. Во французском échecs—от английского - а chess. А в английском скорее от времени игры- час. Да постоянного, от просьбы: ходи же--счас. кстати и стул во фр. с тем же нашаривание его рукой и возгласом В той же мере, от чесать голову-репу, до есть думать во время игры.Да спешат—чешут, как угорелые. недаром контроль времени по часам. Гусь в албанском—patë вот и появляться начинает этимология шахматных терминов, некуда ходить, пат. Ход в африкаанс -skuif, интересное совпадение? Скиф В английском гусь—goose заимствование из русского. В немецком гусь-gans этот корень обнаруживается в гуджарати –Kalahansa с переводом корней --шаг-лебедь. Одна из немногих справочных статей Фасмера в которых хоть подборка есть без особых наворотов от фонаря. Шахматы в африкаанс skaak, в датском варианте skak, в финском - shakki явно видно шаги и русское скакать одновременно. Причем само слово скакать от шагать скорее всего и произошло, при переиначивании на латынь, с заменой шипящей, а потом обратно. В норвежском ближе к слову шаг-sjakk, а проверка-sjekk, в венгерском-sakk А в итальянском прямо уже по-русски - scacchi шашки. А ведь не зря доски одинаковы. Одна игра попроще-для детей, вторая для взрослых. От русского ход и ходи в галисийском шахматы xadrez а в испанском ajed+rez-резь, режь, врежь по-русски. Как то не убедительно шах от персидского ковер, клетка. Да и шаг в галисийском-xogada, с заменой d-g Мат это можно, если б не русский мат, матрас и матрос. И русское мать, аналогичное даме. А почему матрас и матрос-родственники, да потому что остался общий признак—полосатая тельняшка и полосы на матрасе. Тогда дам ка, не что иное как игра в поддавки, понарошку, конечно, заставить съесть несколько шашек и пройти в те самые Ферзи, знакомое правило, не правда ли? В бенгальском шашки – cēkārasa-চেকার্স , однозначно русские. Но вот какая штука, check-созвучно первому корню, и вот на тебе, проверка-cēkā-চেক Получается что английское то просто игру обозначает, русскую. Это Проверка по-русски на сообразительность. И современное блатное СЕКА. бойся.... Шашки еще есть, от шажков. Жажок…ход, сажень скорее из той же серии. Шаг. В греческом шахматы-σκάκι скаки, скачки Недаром названия игр в английском почти рядом chess checkers С и S? Замена К –S В латыни еще и не такое бывает. шашка в качестве сабля. По поводу оружия надо и про саблю вспомнить. Тут посмотрим в арабский, а там пацан-сопля!!!! Вот и ассоциация, учебное оружие, при наличии более тяжелого и убойного меча, сабля, да она для пацанов, а не мужиков. А шашка-для сосунков с соской. Что равносильно сопле, сопливому. Разновидность просто. То есть и шашка в игре, тоже для сопливых, да баб. = И шашка- в третьем варианте тоже сопля малолетняя, нынче их сосками называют, какая уж там королева—пешка, они все одинаковые. = = То есть шахматы мужская игра, в эстонском -male. = = А шашки детская и для женщин. Так и шашка почти везде дама, дамка. = = В китайском шашки- два иероглифа-跳棋, перейти+шахматы. Уровень не тот. = = Шаконь = шаконь шако́нь ж. "вид танца" (около 1900 г.). Заимств. через франц. сhасоnnе из исп. сhасоnа, которое объясняют из баск.; см. Гамильшег, ЕW 200; Доза 152. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 = Шакон = Танец, исполнявшийся со степенностью и достоинством; в XVIII столетии, это была любимая музыкальная пьеса. (Источник: "Словарь иностранных слов, вошедших в состав русского языка". Чудинов А.Н., 1910) грациозный французский танец. = Шаконн = (фр. chaconne, исп. chaconna, ит. - ciaconna). Танец, в старину любимый в Испании и Италии, с медленными движениями. см. ЧИАКОНА. Все бы хорошо, но по-русски звучит как шаг она, шаг он. Вот тебе и импортное происхождение. = Шаг = шаг род. п. -а, ша́гом, шага́ть, -а́ю, укр. шага́ти "вырываться, вспыхивать", шаг, род. п. -а – название монеты, "две копейки", блр. шаг – то же. Считают родственными слав. *sęg- (см. сяга́ть, осяза́ть). Вначале образовалось *сяг "шаг", уменьш. *сяжо́к, затем, в результате ассимиляции, – шажо́к, откуда могло быть обобщено ш-; см. Черных, Лексикол. 189 и сл.; Брандт, РФВ 18, 8; Преобр., Труды I, 84. Далее сюда же са́же́нь (Славский, JР 28, 50). Сомнительно сближение с цслав. шѧга "шутка", шѧгати "шутить", болг. шега́ "шутка", словен. šégа "обычай, мода", šegàv, -ávа "умный, хитрый, остроумный", вопреки Петерссону (AfslPh 35, 359 и сл.), Ильинскому (ИОРЯС 20, 4, 151), и гипотеза о родстве с др.-инд. kháñjati "хромает", д.-в.-н. hinkan "хромать" (Петерссон, там же), потому что др.-инд. kh в данном слове толкуют из ср.-инд.; ср. Майрхофер 297; ср., впрочем, Мi. ЕW (336 и сл.), который правильно разграничивает шаг и шѧга. Точно так же не связано с шаг нем. schwingen "махать", вопреки Горяеву (ЭС 417). •• же чеш. šаhаti из *sęg-; см. Зубатый, LF, 20, 1893, стр. 405 и сл. – Т. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 тогда сохатый от не от похожести рогов на соху, а наоборот, от шага. А от сохатого соха. а это этимология от танца в западнославянских от русского шага, из танца. Цифра в арабском шахсие, в других языка- фигура---а на русском звучит как шаг сие, это шаг Правильно это. Нумерация от шагов.